


Fur and Daggers

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Drunken Guards, Dungeon, Easily Angered Odin, F/M, Implied/Reference Torture, Imprisoned Loki, Loki's POV, Mouth Sewn Shut, New Rating, Partial Shift, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Prisoners, Prompt Fic, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Sensory Deprivation, Shared Cell, WIP, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: After the events of The Avengers (2012), Odin throws Loki into the dungeons for the rest of his natural life. The only problem? The cell isn't empty. A half starved wolf is now his cell mate. But things aren't always as they appear.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a imagine prompt and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. I have a lot of ideas, but honestly, not sure when I can get those ideas on paper. We'll have to see where this goes. Tags / Ratings subject to change as story progresses. Enjoy.

**TITLE:** Fur and Dagger

**AUTHOR:** SolaraMoonset

**IMAGINE:** Imagine being imprisoned with Loki (Thor: The Dark World) and learning with him during those weeks, months. He slowly learns to accept your company and you learn he's not as bad as others say.

**RATING:** Teen +

**~XOX~**

Loki made no effort to escape as the guards led him to the dungeon. It would do no good, there was nowhere to go, not yet at any rate. Rumors had been flying about Odin's temper and his justice lately imprisoning many. Quick glances showed just how true that unfortunate rumor was. It was unlikely he'd get a cell by himself. He sneered at the thought. What lowbrow ruffian would he have to deal with this time?

"You can see how full the dungeon is. You gotta share. Be nice. This one's a prince." At first Loki thought the guard was talking to him, but the guard was looking in a dark cell. In fact it was the only cell that wasn't lit from within. In the furthest corner a dark shape shrank further from them. Loki was shoved in, and the guards disappeared almost as quickly. A table sat near the entrance he'd been shoved through, a bed sat across the cell. Loki sat at the table provided and looked into the darkness. Furs seem to surround the being. Joy, this being was already hiding from him, it would be of little use unless he could coax it out. 

"Care to come out from those blankets and introduce yourself?" A low growl was his only answer. At the odd response Loki stood and approached the back corner. Was this being muzzled? Injured? Unable or unwilling to speak? It's rude behavior would not soon be forgotten, but for now he needed it to trust him. If he was to escape, whether he took this creature or left it, he would need it’s obedience so he could leave well before the guards were alerted. 

The fur moved and twisted. Slowly a wolf untangled itself and stood. It was larger than it should have been. The growl grew at his approach, Loki stopped moving. The wolf was fur and bones, they were starving the beast, even still he could tell it would easily be well over 250 pounds if well fed. Loki backed up at the realization, they threw him into a locked cell with a gianatic starving wolf. As he backed away, the wolf's growls softened and eventually stopped. Loki sat back down at the table and the wolf laid back down in the corner. The two stare at each other. There was an intelligence in the wolf's eyes that spoke to it being more than just a beast. And even though it was clearly being starved, it didn't attack him. There was something wrong with the whole thing. There was far too little information and the pieces Loki could gleam weren’t adding up. 

The guards calling out dinner, brought Loki from his thoughts. As the food appeared on the table before him, Loki's eyebrows rose. There was just enough food for him, but that was all. Clearly he would still get meals from the nightly banquets, his mother’s doing no doubt, but that would hardly be something appetizing for the wolf. No food appeared before the wolf, was he expected to share? Or let the beast starve?

"Guard. Am I meant to share this _megar portion_ with the wolf?" Loki called. He noticed the wolf jump at his voice. Did he startle it?

"No your majesty. That is for you. The All-Father has decreed she shall not eat until she changes. I am to warn you, if you share your meal, your portions will be cut in half." 

"She?" Loki asked but the guard had already moved on. "What does he mean changes?" Loki muttered looking to the wolf. In the dim light he could see her bare her fangs at him. Apparently that was the only response he would get from her. Leaving a clone of himself at the table eating, Loki stood taking the real plate of food close to the wolf. He slid the plate to her when she began growling. Somehow she was able to see through his illusions. Not even his mother could see through them anymore, he’d grown too strong. What was she, that she could see or perhaps detect him? That was something to think about later.

"Eat it." Loki turned to the bed and sat. He refused to watch the wolf to see if she would eat. If she was like the wolves of legend, she would make a powerful ally. If he could gain her trust, and if he could help her regain her strength. The only problem, the wolves of legend weren’t real. So what was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Fur and Dagger

 **AUTHOR:** SolaraMoonset

 **CHAPTER:** 2 of ?

 **IMAGINE:** Imagine being imprisoned with Loki (Thor: The Dark World) and learning with him during those weeks, months. He slowly learns to accept your company and you learn he's not as bad as others say.

 **RATING:** Teen+ 

**NOTES:** Also on Tumblr. 

Rambunctious drunken laughter woke Loki. He was far too used to that sound from Thor and his idiot friends; it was never a good sign especially in the middle of the night. A glance at the wolf showed she was awake as well, and trying to sink further into her corner. It wasn't long before the guards came into view. In every cell loki could see, prisoners were trying to hide. Some behind overturned tables, some in the back corners like the wolf. Something was wrong. 

Loki's suspicions were confirmed when the guards stopped before his cell, pulling out bows and two quivers of arrows. 

"Ten points for blood, twenty if it sticks….. if you hit the prince, you lose. Winner gets extra rations this week." The apparent leader called. Loki knew this game well, when they were young Thor used him as a living, moving target. Before Loki could say anything, the guards began firing into the cell. He watched in horror as the wolf tried to dodge, but there was nowhere for her to run. Howls and pained yips echoed around the dungeon. 

"Enough!" Before he had even registered the movement, Loki stood in front of the wolf, his body shielding hers. The guards looked stunned at his movement. 

"Who shot the wolf? I want extra rations!" One of them whined. 

"None of you idiots hit her, you merely destroyed my accommodations. Now go summon a maid to clean up this mess." Loki sneered looking down on the guards. For a moment they stared open mouthed. 

"We don't have to listen to you, you're not a prince anymore." One slurred. Inside Loki raged, however he kept his expression neutral. In time, this guard would suffer. 

"See for yourself." With a grand gesture Loki bowed away, an illusion covering the wolf so she appeared unharmed. 

"WHAT?!? All of us missed?" 

"Yes clearly you are the pride of all archers. The young will be lining up to learn such mastery. Off with you now. If you won't fetch a maid I'll have to clean this up." Loki turned his back and glanced around what was left of the furniture in the cell. After some muttering, the guards tilted away. Once he was sure they were gone Loki turned to the wolf, dropping the illusion. 

One arrow grazed her shoulder, another was in her side. She was panting heavily and blood was beginning to pool beneath her. Loki had been around his mother enough to have some proficiency healing, but he lacked basic tools. 

Kneeling next to the wolf, Loki reached for the arrow in her side. In a flash, her jaws were around his wrist. He could feel her teeth pressing lightly agaisnt his skin. Loki looked her in the eye. 

"You need assistance. Allow me to help you." Loki kept his vioce soft. The wolf relaxed her jaw, but did not let go of Loki's wrist. 

"I'm taking that as consent. This will hurt, but there is no other way to get the arrow out. On the count of three I'm going to pull the arrow out. One… two" Loki pulled the arrow. She screamed in pain. 

"This next part will hurt as well. Speeding the healing along always does." Loki moved both hands above her wound. Releasing his seidr into her side, he began to help knit her wound back together. Loki couldn't fully heal it, but he could help speed the healing process along. 

"I need bandages. Be not afraid." Loki whispered. A whimper was the only response he got. Loki's eyes unfocused. "Mother I need bandages, and healing ointments." He called into the darkness. Two heartbeats later a woman appeared in the cell with them carrying a tray full of medical supplies. 

"Where are you injuried?" Frigga quickly knelt by Loki. The wolf growled at her, she ignored the growl. 

"Not I, it is the wolf who is hurt." Loki reached for the ointment and turned back to the wolf. 

"This will help you heal, and prevent infection. This will not sting, but i must touch the wound to apply it." The wolf watched silently. 

"We revere wolves, who would do such a thing? Why is she so skinny?" Loki could hear the quiet rage in his mother's voice. 

"Our esteemed hosts seem to enjoy huntless hunts and the great all father has denied her food." Loki couldn't keep the sneer from his voice. He kept his hands on task while the wolf watched him and his mother. 

"Apply the ointment twice more, and she should be healed. Food will be sent for her, and the guards shall not go unpunished. Be well my son." Frigga stood slowly and her form disappeared. 

"You've gained a mother. Frigga will protect you as much as she is able." Loki chuckled at the thought. As much as she was able left him with a prison sentence. Still it was better than a dawn appointment with an executioner. The wolf grumbled and lay her head down away from Loki. 

"Hush, at the very least this means you will be getting fed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Am I doing Loki jusrice?


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Fur and Dagger

**AUTHOR:** SolaraMoonset

**CHAPTER:** 3 of ?

**IMAGINE:** Imagine being imprisoned with Loki (Thor: The Dark World) and learning with him during those weeks, months. He slowly learns to accept your company and you learn he's not as bad as others say.

**RATING: M** (The rating went up in this chapter!!) 

Growling woke Loki, and his first thought was his stomach, since he had given all of his food to the wolf. But as the growl turned into a snarl, Loki knew something was wrong. After the guards last night, what now could possibly be annoying the wolf now? Turning his head towards her, Loki could see the wolf's body clearer than he had the previous night. The lights were now on in his cell, and Odin was staring down at the wolf. Unfortunately he was not inside with them, Loki had no doubt she would've attacked Odin had he entered. 

"Your suffering can end. You can be fed the finest foods, clothed in the most luxurious fabrics. Even returned to your world, all I want is the secrets of the wolves." Odin's voice was grandfatherly. If Loki hadn't been raised by the man, he would've thought Odin was being sincere. But Loki's first lessons in lies and deception were learned at Odin's knees. The wolf snarled and snapped in Odin's direction. 

"It appears she doesn't believe you, oh mighty All Father." Loki stretched out on the bed, smirking as Odin set a cool gaze in his direction. 

"Do not interfere, Loki. I have no time for your mischief. And this does not concern _you_." Any softness Odin's voice had moments ago was gone. 

"Clearly, being a brute must be so time consuming. Were we all so blessed. " Loki knew the instant the words left his mouth he'd be punished. Still he lay back, hands behind his head, looking relaxed and carefree. The wolf cocked her head to the side and watched their interaction. 

"Hear me wolf, I will get my answers, one way or another. Guards, sew Loki's mouth shut. Perhaps forced silence will remind him when to keep his tongue." Odin stormed away, as two guards slowly entered the cell. The wolf's hackles were up, her teeth barred, a viciously sounding snarl rumbled through the cell as she backed away from the guards. 

"Easy mutt. We're not here for you, this time." Loki rose to his feet. Interesting. It seemed she had been on the receiving end of Odin's wrath before. Perhaps that was how he could get her loyalty, a common enemy. He followed the guards with his head held high. This was not the first time Odin had sown his lips shut. And as long as Odin lived, this would not be the last time. 

Time held no meaning for Loki as his lips were sealed. He was satisfied he didn't scream this time, and held his head high as he was escorted back to his cell, blood still drippung from his lips. He could hear the whispers from other prisoners during his walk. 'What kind of monster does that to his own son?' 'How do we stand a chance?' 'My god, Odin truly must be all powerful we must yeild to his laws.' 'Sending the prince in with the beast while he's still bleeding?!? Are they mad?' 

Loki ignored them all. They were weak minded sheep, and he knew the guards were taking the long way back to his cell to show the others the price of disobedience. Fools. Could they not see the ploy for what it was? There were far too many prisoners for Odin to have them all tortured. Executed perhaps, but torture was too time consuming. Make a spectacle when one does get tortured and the rest will fall in line. Idiots. If Loki could he would have sneered at them. 

As they finally approached his cell, the corridor was unusually dim. The guards held their weapons a little tighter. Superstitious simpletons. 

"Let's push him in quick and get out of here, I don't like this." One whispered to the other. Loki rolled his eyes. After the bright lights, Odin was clearly using darkness to torture the wolf. There was probably a silencing spell placed in the cell as well. No sound, no light, then in a flash both, for hours on end. Whatever Frigga had done, or had tried to do had backfired. Odin was punishing them for it. 

Loki glared at the guards after they roughly shoved him into the cell. They practically ran, though Loki knew it wasn't because of him. Cowards. Blindly Loki stumbled to the bed and lay down, if he was going to be put through sensory deprivation too, he might as well rest while he could. 

He could hear the wolf sniffing in his direction. In the dark he had no way to sign he was fine. The wolf had shown too much intelligence to attack him now because of a little blood. She would just have to sit and wait for light. 

As Loki stretched out on the bed, fur brushed his hand, the wolf was up. Odd, she didn't normally wonder. If she felt safe enough to move in the dark, he could let her have this small freedom. He paid her no mind, until he felt her breath on his face. Perhaps he had been wrong about the smell of blood. She sniffed his lips, but did not touch them. Slowly the wolf sat on top of him. She was not attacking, but Loki had no idea what she was doing. One paw came to rest on his check. 

"Keep quiet and don't move. A healing for a healing, after this we're even." The voice, barely more than breath on his face confused Loki. Who was talking to him? Wolves lacked speech, but who else would be in the cell? 

One of the wolf's paws came to rest on Loki's cheek. The toes seemed to elongate until something that felt more like a furry hand rested where the paw had been. Had Loki not felt it, he never would have believed. Somehow the wolf could change, and it was no illusion. The hand moved off his cheek. 

"This will hurt." The voice came again. Then he felt fingers at his lips. A single claws slashed threw the string sealing his lips. Gentle tugging pulled the string from his flesh. Loki did not utter a sound, though he couldn't stop a few tears from leaking. 

"I don't know your medicine, you will have to make due with mine." A second later Loki felt a swipe of a tongue on his bleeding lips. At frist, there was more pain, then a numbness. After several swipes with her tongue, the wolf rose off Loki. 

"Wait, your name?" Loki called through numb and abused lips. 

"Call me monster, for that is all I will ever be to your people."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Do you want more? Constructive criticism and comments always welcome. Bashing and trolls can go suck on a dead dog's nose.


End file.
